


Black Cat's Curse (Preview)

by AO3er



Series: Black Cat's Curse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Tokyo Representative Playoffs, M/M, Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3er/pseuds/AO3er
Summary: Kuroo gets hit by a bus.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Black Cat's Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Black Cat's Curse (Preview)

Kuroo got hit by a bus.

It was weird really, to see how it had happened.

How easily his body seemed to topple over.

How his body flew and skidded across the black asphalt.

How much blood was splayed around him.

How Kuroo had seemed near dead, while Kenma was completely unharmed.

  
  
  


It was a Friday night, around 9:00pm. About a week after they had won the Tokyo Representative Playoffs. Coach Nekomata had called off practice that day, telling the team they needed rest for the Spring Interhighs. 

Kenma hadn’t been bothered by it, if anything he was honestly relieved. More time for him to finally play through the rest of Persona 4 Golden. In fact, the whole team felt the same. Well, except for Kuroo on the other hand, who was overbearingly peeved about it.

“Why can’t we just keep it up? We had momentum going!” He complained for what seemed to be the hundredth time to Kenma, earlier that day during lunch break. Kuroo pouted like a child, crossing one arm over the other close to his chest. “It's not like we’re gonna get any better by doing nothing.”

A moment of silence passed before Kenma realized Kuroo had been looking at him expectantly for an equally annoyed response. “Mmh,” Kenma shrugged, focusing harder on his PSVita. What else was he supposed to say? He really wasn’t that bothered by it.

Kuroo groaned. “C’mon, at least throw me a bone or something.”

“Too much work.” Kenma said, more concerned about his lowered SP gauge. He used an item to regain to a higher level.

Kuroo let out another of his many annoyed sounds and begrudgingly plopped his arms on Kenma’s desk, hiding his head in them. His leg bounced impatiently. He really could never stay still, Kenma realized. He was always in motion. It was almost as if he would somehow combust if he didn’t move in some way. Usually it wasn’t noticeable, they would only be slight motions, like rubbing the hem of his shirt when Kuroo thought no one was looking. But these slight motions only became more apparent during the week after their win.

Kenma’s team took a hard hit. He frowned. This boss had been much harder than he anticipated, and he couldn’t find a solid strategy to follow. It was impressive, really.

“You’re acting like Tora,” Kenme stated, “Something wrong?” He had to admit that Kuroo’s behaviour was unsettling at the least. It was weird seeing him act this way. This wasn’t the first time this week he was like this either, it was almost the new normal. Something must have switched Kuroo off, because his confidence and smirks were replaced with unfocused dazes and questions. _A lot_ of questions actually.

“Wanna do something today? After school.” Kuroo suddenly spoke into the desk, stopping his leg. 

There was a prime example. Kuroo had never before asked Kenma to “hangout” or anything, they would just happen to end up together most of the time. Not to mention, he avoided the question. Well, at least Kenma tried. He figured Kuroo didn’t want to talk about it and decided not to follow up.

Three of the characters died within the next turn. Kenma narrowed his eyes, frustrated. He couldn’t see a way out of this. “What do you want to do?”

Kuroo lifted his head, tilted it to the side. “Eh, I dunno,” he said, “Probably just walking around until we find something.”

Kenma’s last standing character fell, crushed by the opponent's unexpected move. Game Over. He sighed, placed his PSVita in its case, and nodded. He figured that being around Kuroo would be less of a pain than figuring out that boss battle. “Yeah, let's do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking this out whoever you are, sorry that this ended so soon.
> 
> This is really mainly a test, as its my first time ever posting anything on here. I just wanted to see how it felt to finally put something out here.
> 
> The idea came to me while I tried to think up a scenario where Bokuto and Kenma were to develop a friendship, and I figured that they would be brought to interact somehow if Kuroo were to get hit by a bus! :D (ihavenothingagainstkurooiswear)
> 
> But that's besides the main point! I'm planning on actually making this a full on series, and have so many things planned for plot that I'm super excited to write out. It'll probably take a hot minute though due to school. So if you get hooked, don't expect anything anytime soon, sorry.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Any criticisms or outright insults are definitely welcome.


End file.
